An important function of electronic devices such as many mobile devices is to output information by way of various output devices. Typical output devices can include, for example, visual output devices such as video screens and audio output devices such as speakers.
Additionally, some electronic and/or mobile devices include output mechanisms that allow a user to sense the output information by way of the user's sense of touch, that is, the output mechanisms provide haptic information. For example, it is known for a cellular telephone to include a vibration mechanism that is actuated when there is an incoming telephone call or a voicemail message has been received. When actuated to provide vibration, a user of the cellular telephone can be made aware of the incoming call or recorded message. Also, in some mobile devices, a button (or portion of a keypad area or touch screen representative of a button, or corresponding button-like feature such as an icon or link) when pushed will in turn be caused to vibrate, thus giving the user the impression that the device is responding to the user's command.
Notwithstanding the existence of such output mechanisms that provide haptic information, the capabilities of conventional electronic/mobile devices in terms of outputting haptic information remain quite limited. In particular, while human beings' sense of touch is quite refined, allowing human beings to sense a variety of different textures of different materials and items, conventional systems and methods employed on electronic/mobile devices to output haptic information are quite limited in terms of the types of sensations that can be provided such as the vibrations mentioned above.
In view of the above, it would therefore be advantageous if an improved system and method could be developed for implementation in electronic devices such as mobile devices, allowing for the output of haptic information.